An investigator-initiated (R 13) conference grant is proposed to support conduct of a series of workshops titled "Biomedical Imaging Research Opportunities Workshops". These will be sponsored by RSNA (Radiological Society of North America), AAPM (American Association of Physicists in Medicine), ARR (Academy of Radiology Research), AIMBE (American Institute of Medical and Biological Engineering) (expected but unconfirmed) and a consortium of cosponsoring or participating societies, including essentially all general and specialty radiological societies, engineering societies, and basic imaging science societies. Currently 7 additional leading societies in medical imaging are participating, including ISMRM, SPIE IEEE, SNM, ASTRO, MIPS and SCIVR. We have scientific participation from NIBIB and NCI program staff and are here proposing conference support from those institutes. The purpose of the workshops is to use the cumulative scientific expertise from representative scientific/educational societies in biomedical imaging to identify research areas of outstanding potential during these critical years of rapid changes in structure and progress of biomedical imaging research. This goal will be achieved by a sequence of five annual workshops with strong contributions by leading biomedical imaging societies. Each workshop will produce a report on each of the highlighted topics, The report will be forwarded to participants and to all participant/sponsoring societies and government agencies. The intent of this process is to identify and explore opportunities for basic science research in biomedical imaging and related diagnosis and therapy in a manner that will: 1) allow accelerated development of biomedical imaging as a scientific discipline; 2) facilitate coordinated imaging research.